1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand-held optical readers or scanners for reading an indicia such as a bar code symbol, in particular hand-held optical readers or scanners having an ergonomic design.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a housing for an optical scanner or reader having an ergonomic design.
In another aspect the invention relates to a portable computer device and to a housing for a portable computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various readers and optical scanning systems have been developed for reading printed indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or the surface of an article and providing information concerning the article such as the price or nature of the article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of, for example, a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to form spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals which are decoded into alpha-numeric characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or a characteristic thereof. Such characters typically are represented in digital form, and utilized as an input to a data processing system for applications in point of sale processing, inventory control and the like.
Known scanning systems comprise a light source for generating a light beam incident on a bar code symbol and a light receiver for receiving the reflected light and decoding the information contained in the bar code symbol accordingly. The readers may comprise a flying spot scanning system wherein the light beam is scanned rapidly across a bar code symbol to be read or a fixed field of view reading system wherein the bar code symbol to be read is illuminated as a whole and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) array is provided for detecting the light reflected from the bar code symbol.
Known hand-held optical readers are often in the shape of a gun having a handle portion and a barrel portion. The reading window through which the light beam passes is generally located at the end face of the barrel portion, and the reader is aimed at the indicia to be read by the operator holding the handle portion. A trigger is situated in the region of the junction between the handle portion and the barrel portion for operation by the user to actuate the optical reader.
It is desired to further improve the known system by introducing an ergonomically designed hand-held reader. Such a reader could be aimed yet more accurately at the indicia to be read, as a result of which the indicia to be read could be located more quickly and read by the reading arrangement correspondingly quickly resulting in a reduction of the time and possibly an extension of the battery life of the reader. In addition, a reader having such an improved shape will be easier to hold by the operator and will, over a long period of time, reduce the operator""s discomfort, enabling the operator to use the reader for longer periods of time. As will be seen, therefore, the improved ergonomic design would allow increased efficiency, cost-effectiveness and user-friendliness.
In addition, there are known portable hand-held computers for collecting data and down-loading the data to a central or peripheral device. The down-loaded data may be raw data or data that has been processed within the hand-held computer. Data collection can be carried out by entering information to the hand-held computer via a keypad, or by incorporating in the computer an optical reader for example for reading bar code symbols, or incorporating a reader for reading a magnetic card strip.
For example, when information about various products is required during inventorying, those products may bear bar code symbols or magnetic strips, or have associated magnetic strip cards which are read by the hand-held computer. The data collected can be transferred from the hand-held computer to a central or peripheral device by known means such as radio frequency radio links, wired connections, infra-red communications or other known transmission arrangements.
Often, more than one data capture system is required for a given application. The manufacture of a customized system for a specific application is expensive and difficult to modify if it is subsequently desired to incorporate further data capture options than those originally provided in the customized device.
In another aspect high density or two-dimensional bar code labels have traditionally been used to store a portable data record. A high density system replaces the one-dimensional keyed lookup transaction required by one-dimensional barcode systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement comprising a further improvement over the prior art. It is a further object to provide a hand-held reader of improved ergonomic design.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand-held optical reader capable of being used quickly and efficiently and with minimum discomfort to the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable computer device easily modifiable for different multi-media applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bar code scanner control system having a wide range of applications and capable of communicating with a bar code scanner over a wireless link.
According to the invention there is provided a hand-held optical reader for reading printed indicia comprising a housing and a reading arrangement, the reading arrangement being provided in the housing, wherein the housing is of a generally flattened elongate bar-shape having generally opposing upper and lower broad faces, shallow side faces and front and rear ends, wherein the housing is shaped generally downwardly concave when viewed from a side and includes a bulbous portion projecting from the lower face at the rear, wherein the rear end of the upper and lower faces is rounded when viewed from above, wherein the reading arrangement includes a trigger and a reading window, the trigger being located on the upper face of the housing, and the window being located on the front end face of the housing, and wherein the housing is configured to be held and operated by the user comfortably and efficiently. In particular, the rounded rear end and bulbous portion of the housing are shaped to fit comfortably into the operator""s hand and the trigger is conveniently located for operation by the user""s finger or thumb. As a result of the ergonomic design, the user can hold and operate the reader for longer periods of time without discomfort. In addition, the window being placed at the front of the bar-shaped housing allows more accuracy in locating and aiming at a bar code symbol to be read allowing an increase in the number of scans made in a given period and a reduction in battery drain. The bulbous portion stay extend from a rear edge of the upper face to substantially the longitudinal mid-point of the lower face and the trigger may be arranged substantially aligned with the point at which the bulbous portion meets the lower face. A concave groove may be provided at the forward face of the bulbous portion and extending around either side of the bulbous portion. The reader is thus yet more easily gripped and operated.
One or more finger grips may be provided on the housing to improve the user""s grip. The grips may be provided on the bulbous portion and/or on the upper face of the housing.
An information display may be situated on the upper face of the housing.
A keypad may be provided on the upper face of the housing, allowing information concerning the operator""s identity, mode of operation and so forth to be entered. An acoustic modem may be provided for up-loading and/or down-loading information read by the reader, and/or an interface connector may be provided for connecting the reader to a central computer for up-loading or down-loading information, and/or a radio transmitter may be provided for transmitting information to a remote receiver, and/or a radio receiver may be provided for receiving information frost a remote transmitter. In any case, information may be transferred to a central storage device allowing space reduction on the reader itself.
A battery housing may be situated within the bulbous portion. The battery housing may be arranged to receive batteries along a surface substantially matching the external surface of the bulbous portion, as a result of which the housing may be kept compact, maximum use of the bulbous portion being made.
The reader may be configured symmetrically for use by left-handed or right-handed operators or configured either for right-hand users or for left-hand users. The reading arrangement may be a xe2x80x9cflying spotxe2x80x9d optical scanner or an imager.
According to the invention, there is further provided a hand-held optical scanner for reading a printed indicia comprising a housing and a scanning arrangement including a light source for scanning a beam across an indicia and a light detector for receiving light reflected by the indicia, the scanning arrangement being provided in the housing, wherein the housing is of a generally flattened elongate bar-shape having generally opposing upper and lower broad faces, shallow side faces and front and rear ends, wherein the housing is shaped generally downwardly concave when viewed from a side and includes a bulbous portion projecting from the lower face at the rear, wherein the rear end of the upper and lower faces is rounded when viewed from above, wherein the scanning arrangement includes a trigger and a scanning window, the trigger being located on the upper face of the housing, and the window being located on the front end face of the housing, and wherein the housing is so configured to be held and operated by the user comfortably and efficiently.
According to the invention, there is further provided a hand-held field of view optical reader for reading printed indicia comprising a light source for illuminating an indicia and a detector for receiving light reflected from the indicia, the reading arrangement being provided in the housing, wherein the housing is of a generally flattened elongate bar-shape having generally opposing upper and lower broad faces, shallow side faces and front and rear ends, wherein the housing is shaped generally downwardly concave when viewed from a side and includes a bulbous portion projecting from the lower face at the rear, wherein the rear end of the upper and lower faces is, rounded when viewed from above, wherein the reading arrangement includes a trigger and a reading window, the trigger being located on the upper face of the housing, and the window being located on the front end face of the housing, and wherein the housing is so configured to be held and operated by the user comfortably and efficiently.
According to the invention, there is further provided a portable computer device comprising a main body and at least one data collection/communications module connectable to the main body, the main body including an interface for connection with the module, a processor for processing information received from the module and a communication link for exchanging information with a host. Because of the modular arrangement the device may be easily adapted to different applications without the requirement to manufacture costly customized systems or to modify such systems which would prove expensive and complex.
The main body may include a visual display, for example an LCD display. The main body may also comprise a keypad. The modules may comprise an image capture module, a laser scanner module and/or a multi-media module. The modules preferably include digital signal processing sub-systems which may be of a single design and programmable as appropriate. The modules may comprise pre-processors or preprocessing information prior to transfer to the main body to reduce the burden on the processor in the main body. The module may be movably mounted on or relative to the main body, and in particular to the display on the main body for example it may be hinged pivotally or rotatably mounted.
According to the invention, a housing for a hand held scanner has an upper surface having a front portion and a rear portion, a lower surface having a front portion and a rear portion, side surfaces between the upper and lower surfaces and a first groove in the lower surface between the front portion and rear portion for receiving a finger of a hand holding the housing during use. The side surfaces have second grooves therein extending from the first groove towards the rear portion of the upper and lower surfaces a sufficient distance to receive the tips of at least two fingers of a hand holding the housing during use. The second grooves preferably extend substantially to the rear portion of the upper and lower surfaces.
The size of the upper surface is preferably greater than the size of the lower surface and the side surfaces taper gradually from the upper surface to the lower surface.
The upper surface of the housing preferably has a thumb activated switch disposed opposite the first groove in the lower surface. When a keypad is included on the upper surface, the upper surface preferably has a flange at the rear portion thereof and extending upwardly from the rear surface and at least partially surrounding the keyboard.
The invention also includes a housing having a lower surface having a first fastener thereon for a strap disposed at the rear portion thereof and second fasteners for the strap at the side surfaces adjacent the front portion of the lower surface. A strap is fastened between the first fastener and one of the second fasteners is at a diagonal and extends over fingers of a hand holding the housing between the knuckles and the first joints thereof.
The housing preferably also has a rounded front portion of the lower surface and a rest extending therefrom. The lower surface has a battery holder compartment with a resting surface. The front and rear resting surfaces maintain the housing in a stable position when placed on a planar surface.
Further in accordance with the invention, the housing has a rear surface between the upper and lower surfaces having an infrared outlet and wherein the housing is configured to form a direct line of sight from the infrared outlet to a belt pack worn by a user holding the housing in one hand during use.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the lower surface of the housing has a battery chamber for receiving a battery pack and including contacts for connecting to contacts on the battery pack and a sensor in the battery chamber sensing the removal of the battery pack from the battery chamber before the contacts of the battery pack disconnect form the contacts in the battery chamber. The battery sensor is preferably sealed.
Moreover, the lower surface has a battery chamber for receiving a battery pack and a integrated circuit socket in the bottom of the chamber and covered by a removable door for receiving an integrated circuit.